


Just a little Thunder

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Series: Little Pieces [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was younger his mom protected him from thunder, now it's Derek's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble to the sentence ’when I was little’ requested by petrarose on tumblr.

> Stiles and Derek were laying silently on Derek’s bed. Derek had his back against his bedpost and Stiles had his head cuddled in his lap. Derek was reading some book Stiles picked up for him and he thought Stiles was sleeping until he jumped at the clang of thunder coming from outside. Derek raised his eyebrow as Stiles clutched tighter to his legs. “You ok down there?”  
> “Y-yeah I’m fine. I’m just not that big a fan on thunder, you know?”  
> “Are you scared of thunder?” Derek asked.  
> “W-what? Me? Scared of something l-like thunder? Ha, no.”  
> Derek placed the book down beside him and glanced an unbelieving look down at Stiles. “I don’t even have to listen to your heartbeat to know you’re lying.”  
> Stiles sighed. “Fine, maybe I am, whatever. Just shut up, ok.”  
> Derek laughed lightly and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “No, I think it’s cute actually. I never really pictured you being afraid of something as little as thunder, but it’s cute.”  
> Stiles huffed and punched Derek’s leg. Derek just chuckled. “I’m only kidding,” Derek said through his smile.  
> Stiles turned his body so his face was staring up at Derek’s. “You know, when I was little I would always run into my parents room in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm. I always crawled into the space between my parents and my mom would cuddle up next to me. She made me feel safe.”  
> “She sounds like a sweet woman,” Derek said rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ cheek. He grabbed hold of Stiles’ hand because he knew he got a little upset sometimes when he talked about his mom.  
> “She was.” Stiles sighed. “Sometimes when dad was working an all nighter and there was a thunderstorm, his side of the bed was already cleared for me because she knew I’d be coming. She always wrapped her arms around me, pulled me tight and said ‘I’m not gonna let that bad thunder get you, ok?’ and I would feel safe.”  
> Derek smiled down at his mate. He slid down from the bedpost and curled up next to Stiles, pulling him tightly against him. “Well I’m not going to let that bad thunder get you either, ok?”  
> Stiles smiled and relaxed his body, slowly falling asleep in his boyfriends arms.


End file.
